


I'm Fine, I'll Stay

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots & Shorts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post S7, Whump, this is just gratuitous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith spun in a small circle and tried to quickly count heads and then he noticed one of the MFE’s was missing. “Wait, where’s James?”“Wasn’t he with you?” Lance asked.Dread filled Keith’s stomach and chills made the hairs on his arms raise. He spun back around to stare at the building with wide eyes and tears shimmered in his eyes briefly as he remembered how he’d sent James on his own. “I have to go back in there.”





	I'm Fine, I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love angst & ot3's (:

The smoke in the room choked and smothered all viable air from Keith’s lungs as he crawled forward to wrap his fingers around his helmet, placing it back over his head. Clean oxygen filled his lungs and he coughed for a moment before being able to regain his bearings. The smoke was so thick in the room, Keith could hardly see a hand in front of his face but then Kosmo was suddenly in front of him, nuzzling against his helmet. 

“Hey, boy,” he whispered, wrapping his fingers in Kosmo’s fur. “Can you take–.” Keith paused to cough and clear his throat. “Can you take me to Shiro?” 

Kosmo nuzzled him one more time and then they teleported from the area and into a new area of the burning, collapsing building. Shiro was currently struggling to free his leg from a collapsed beam, breathing hard, and putting as much strength as he could into the motion but Keith could see he couldn’t quite lift the metal. 

“Shiro!” Keith rushed to Shiro’s side, sliding to his knees and cupping the back of his head. He didn’t look worse for wear but the room was still smoky and foggy. The ash made everything hard to see. He, at least, still had his helmet on.

“Keith,” Shiro gasped. “God, I’m glad to see you. I was so afraid you’d been crushed.” 

“I’m fine,” Keith said and turned to start helping him lift the beam from his leg. Even with his own strength and Kosmo also attempting to help, the beam hardly budged but it was just enough for Shiro to wiggle free. 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered. 

“How is it? Is it broken?” Keith asked as he turned to inspect Shiro’s shin. He didn’t see any bones and the leg still seemed to be in a regular position. 

“Not sure,” Shiro admitted. “We need to get out of here.”

“Right.” Keith turned to Kosmo and they both grasped on so the wolf could teleport them to safety.

They reappeared outside of the building along with the others. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance immediately rushed to their aid when they appeared. Hunk helped Keith lift Shiro upright and they half carried, half dragged him further away from the building and into a Garrison vehicle.

“Is that everyone?” Keith asked once he knew Shiro was safe. 

Pidge pulled up a screen to run through calculations and headcount. “I think so…,” she said and did a quick visual. 

Keith spun in a small circle and tried to quickly count heads and then he noticed one of the MFE’s was missing. “Wait, where’s James?” 

“Wasn’t he with you?” Lance asked. 

Dread filled Keith’s stomach and chills made the hairs on his arms rise. He spun back around to stare at the building with wide eyes and tears shimmered in his eyes briefly as he remembered how he’d sent James on his own. “I have to go back in there.” 

“The building’s integrity is  _ critical _ , Keith, you can’t!” Pidge said and reached to grab his elbow but Keith pulled away. 

“I can’t just leave him!” he roared and whistled for Kosmo. “Let’s go find him, boy.” Keith placed his hand on Kosmo’s back and in a blink, they were once again the burning building, back where Keith had started. “JAMES!” Keith called, rushing back toward where he was certain he’d last seen him. 

Just one hour ago, they’d received a distress call about a building on fire in the neighboring town with citizens still trapped inside. The paladins and the MFE’s had quickly rallied to come to everyone’s aid. As they worked tirelessly, the building had started to collapse. According to Pidge’s calculation, all of the civilians had been rescued but upon leaving, the building had collapsed within an electrical explosion. The last time Keith had seen James, he’d sent James on his own to explore the west wing of the building, while he remained with Shiro and Kosmo.

Tears slipped down Keith’s cheeks unabandoned. “James!” 

Kosmo disappeared while Keith pulled rubble aside and he hoped the wolf found him before it was too late. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” came Pidge’s voice in his ear. “ _ You have about ten minutes to get out of there before the building completely collapses. You have to move fast.”  _

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” he growled back, still searching. The sound of Kosmo appearing beside him made him turn to face the animal. “Did you find him?”  

Kosmo nudged his hand and Keith grasped on so the wolf could take him to James. The room they ended up in was choked with fire and smoke. Kosmo darted ahead and he watched as he crawled underneath some beams. Keith had no choice but to climb over them, using his jetpack to give himself more leverage. When he finally found James, his eyes widened when he saw James was beneath the rubble, his face bloody and a large gash near his temple. 

“James!” he gasped, half leaping and half falling down to his side. Keith cursed and started to dig him out, fully aware of his limited time. Kosmos helped, digging his paws until they were bleeding to free James. Keith heard a dangerous groan beneath his head and he feared if they pulled too fast or too much, the entire ceiling would collapse.

Keith’s heart hammered hard in his chest, leaving him gasping and panting, while they worked. Pidge came back in his ear to tell him he had five minutes. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes.  _ One minute, Keith _ . 

Keith screamed and pulled James free, grasping onto Kosmo’s fur. He felt the building shudder and then when he opened his eyes, they were outside near the safe space away from the fallout. Keith let out a breath he’d been holding and refocused his attention to James. He was pale and unresponsive. 

“James,” he said, yanking his helmet off, cradling James’ face gently. “James, wake up. Griffin! C’mon, you can’t do this. Wake up!  _ Wake up _ !” 

Pidge and Allura came rushing to his side and Pidge did a body scan while Keith wept, his hands shaking, holding James as gently as he could.

“Is he…” Keith gasped. 

“No,” Pidge said. “He’s alive. He’s breathing. We need to get him to the pod,  _ fast _ .” 

Keith looked over at Kosmo and knew the wolf was weak but he stepped up to them as a group. Keith held on, still holding James in one arm, while Allura and Pidge held onto him. Kosmo transported them back to where their one healing pod remained operational and together they eased James free of his armor, stripping him down to his bodysuit, and carefully eased him into the healing pod. 

Keith placed his hands on the glass, tears falling down from his face, and pressed his forehead down to shake and sob. This was his fault – all of it. 

“Keith,” Allura said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “It’ll be alright. He’s strong.” 

“You don’t understand,” Keith whispered. “This is my fault.” 

“What?” 

“This is  _ my fault _ ,” he gasped. “It’s  _ my fault _ .” 

 

* * *

 

“I wasn’t  _ flirting _ with him!” James insisted for the tenth time that morning while they sparred. “Christ, it’s like you  _ wanted _ me to flirt with him!” 

“I saw what I saw,” Keith growled and landed a well-earned kick right into James’ chest. 

James grunted and fell back onto his butt, slamming hard into the ground. “Ow. Keith!” 

“We’re sparring, not playing patty cake,” Keith growled but then Shiro’s new cybernetic arm landed on Keith’s shoulder as Shiro entered the room. 

“Keith,” Shiro said. He came to stand at Keith’s side and offered his other hand out to James for assistance. “That’s enough. James said he wasn’t flirting and why would he? What reason would he have to flirt with someone else other than us?” 

Keith’s arms folded over his chest and he looked away, still feeling insecure. James was an attractive guy, Kinkade was an attractive guy, and Kinkade could devote his entire attention to James. Keith and Shiro had to divide their time as evenly as possible between the three of them and sometimes there was a lot of tension. It wasn’t perfect, their relationship, but they were doing what they could to make it work. 

Keith seeing James’ hand linger on Kinkade’s arm, his back, and the way he smiled at his friend… 

“I know what I saw,” he said again just as stubborn as before even if he knew he was being irrational. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” James sighed. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “I didn’t flirt with Kinkade because I don’t  _ like _ him. I like you. I like Takashi. That’s  _ it _ . I don’t know what else you want me to say?”

“You don’t have to say anything else,” Shiro said and placed a soft kiss on James’ temple. “Keith, you need to cool off. Take an hour to go work this out. Okay?” 

Keith glowered at the two of them but didn’t disagree or refute Shiro’s suggestion. Shiro led James out of the training deck so Keith could  _ cool off _ as suggested. Keith plopped down on the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees in frustration. 

Rationally, he knew James wasn’t flirting or cheating on either of them. Especially since the night previously, James had definitely been lying on his back with his feet to the ceiling, begging to come. He  _ knew _ James wasn’t cheating but the idea of James leaving them hurt too much. Keith didn’t know why – his feelings for Shiro were absolute but with James everything was still so new. 

Insecurities abound. 

Keith cursed himself for being so stupid and stood to go and find them. He didn’t have to go far. Shiro and James were talking to the other MFE’s. James was talking to Kinkade specifically and Keith felt the jealousy rage monster return. His eyes narrowed and his teeth bared in a silent snarl. Seconds away from crossing the room, they all startled when the PA system came onto tell them there was an emergency.

“ _ Paladins _ ,” came Iverson’s gruff voice. “ _ There’s a building on fire in the West sector. Civilians are involved. MFE’s, go as backup _ .” 

Keith shoved his jealousy aside in favor of going to suit up. He kept to himself while they all prepared to fly out to the building. Lance asked him what was wrong but he didn’t reply, simply storming out and heading for his lion. The lions flew while the MFE fighters took Garrison vehicles so they could transport as many people as fast as possible. 

Black landed furthest from the building and Keith rushed over to join the others. Keith detailed their plan as he arrived with the others.

“Pidge, you stay here to keep eyes on the building and help Allura put the civilians in the lions and the cars. Hunk and Lance, you guys do a perimeter check. Leifsdottir, you stay with Pidge to help keep count and watch the building for breaks and strategize when need be. Kinkade, go with Veronica to the south end of the building to catch stragglers. Griffin, Shiro, you’re with me.”

“Yes, Sir!” Griffin said and Keith couldn’t tell if he was being a smartass or serious but either way the  _ yes, sir _ ran a chill down Keith’s spine. “Kinkade, Veronica. Stay safe.” 

Shiro and James and Kosmo all followed him inside where Keith immediately felt another fight brewing. He tried to stay quiet but as soon as they were inside the building, he turned to look at James with rage in his eyes. 

“You weren’t flirting?” Keith snarled. 

“Oh  _ my God _ , not this again,” James groaned. “ _ Keith _ , he’s my teammate, I’m his leader– I have to talk to him.” 

“Keith, please,” Shiro said, laying his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re overreacting.” 

“No, I’m not,” Keith snarled and they came to a cross-path. Two different halls to check for civilians. “Griffin, go left, Shiro and I will go right.” 

James sighed. “Fine. Can I at least take the wolf?” 

“He stays with me,” Keith growled and stormed down the hall away from them, knowing Kosmo and Shiro would follow. 

Shiro caught up a few moments later, grabbing Keith’s elbow to stop him. “Maybe we should let Kosmo go with James. To make sure he’s safe.”

“He’s fine, he can handle himself,” Keith snarled hotly. “He’s not a baby, Shiro.” 

“Well, neither am I but I have you and Kosmo watching over me like I’m breakable,” Shiro pointed out.

“I can’t lose you again,” Keith said. 

“You  _ won’t _ . Keith, we really shouldn’t let him go off by himself without backup.” 

Keith shook his head and pulled out of Shiro’s grip. “We have civilians to find, Shiro. That’s our top priority.” The building shuddered and some pieces of the ceiling fell down a few feet in front of them. For a moment, dread filled him as he realized he’d sent James on his own but then he remembered James flirting with Kinkade and he kept going.

James would be fine on his own. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. 

Shiro remained quiet as they helped people from the building. Pidge came over the comms to tell them they had everyone and they needed to extricate themselves quickly because the building’s foundation was coming close to giving way. Keith turned to follow Shiro back out of the building quickly when its shuddered again and a blast of flame made them both jump. Shiro and Keith both looked up as the ceiling started to collapse in heaps. 

Keith’s eyes widened and he shoved Shiro hard so he was safely on the other side as the rubble fell. He heard Shiro call his name and then Keith heard Kosmo yelp and rubble fell down overhead, sending him falling backward. His helmet flew off of his head and his vision went white when he smacked his temple hard on a jagged piece of concrete. The last thing he remembered was Kosmo crawling toward him when the world went black and full of ash. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Keith stayed by James’ side even though a large part of him wanted to leave and check on Shiro but Pidge came to let him know Shiro’s leg was not broken, fractured, but not broken and was going to be fine. In fact, he was already limping down to the room to sit with him as she was currently speaking. Keith wanted to protest, to tell Pidge to tell Shiro to rest, but Shiro was already walking in. 

“Keith,” Shiro said, leaning on a crutch, his leg in a splint. 

“Shiro, you should be resting,” Keith said, turning to go and place a hand on Shiro’s chest. Shiro was stripped down to gray sweatpants and a white tank top, leaning against one crutch. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Shiro collapsed from pushing too hard. 

“I’m fine,” Shiro said and with Keith’s help limped to a chair. “You need to rest, too. Have you even been looked over yet?” 

“He won’t let anyone,” Pidge muttered. 

“ _ Keith _ .”

Keith returned to James’ pod and placed a hand on the glass, his eyes shimmering and wettening again. “I can’t leave him, I did this. It’s my fault.”

“Keith, it’s not your fault,” Shiro said.

“You  _ told _ me to let Kosmo go with him and I didn’t… Maybe if he… if he had, James wouldn’t be like this.” The pod was still flashing in the red and Keith feared James wouldn’t make it through his injuries. “If he… If he…” Keith couldn’t bring himself to say the words  _ if he dies _ because they were too much. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Shiro insisted quietly. 

“How can you know?”

Shiro sighed and was quiet for a moment. “I can’t,” he admitted. “But I know James and James is a fighter. Like you.” 

Keith sighed, too, his body suddenly so tired he could hardly keep his head upright but he stayed by James’ side regardless. There would be no moving him, the doctors would have to pry his dead body away because that would be the only way he would be leaving this room. 

“You can make it,” Keith whispered to James in the pod. “Please… the MFE’s need you… and Voltron needs you. The Garrison needs you…  _ I _ need you.” 

The pod continued to blink red.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Four days later and the pod was still at critical. 

Shiro had finally dragged Keith from the room and now he was lying in Shiro’s bed, showered, and given a full meal. His stomach was full and his body was exhausted as he’d hardly slept for four whole days. Shiro was sitting beside him, his fingers in Keith’s damp hair while he read a book. Keith had no idea how Shiro could be so calm while James was still critical.

He had no idea how anyone could be calm about anything when their friend and companion was dying. 

“What if he doesn’t make it, Shiro?” Keith whispered. 

“Keith, you have to stop thinking like that,” Shiro said, his voice sounding as tired as Keith felt. “You need to sleep.”

“So do you.”

“I  _ have _ slept,” Shiro pointed out. “You’re the one with bags under your eyes the size of a crater.”

Keith blushed and pulled the blanket up closer to his face. Shiro was right, he knew, but James’ condition wasn’t bettering and Keith couldn’t help but worry. The blame and guilt ate at him until he could hardly keep his feelings straight. Was he hungry? Tired? Feeling existential dread? All of the above? 

“How is your leg?” Keith asked after a moment, sliding his hand down to rub Shiro’s thigh under the blanket.

“Feeling better,” Shiro admitted, setting his book aside to refocus on Keith. “Keep touching me there and you’re going to have another kind of problem.” 

Keith laughed a little but stilled his hand. While the prospect of fitting Shiro into his mouth sounded like a great opportunity, he was too tired to actually be useful in that capacity. “I love you, Shiro,” he whispered softly. After the fire, Keith found himself saying those words often. He never wanted Shiro to forget; now, he just hoped he’d have a chance to say them to James. 

“I love you, too, Keith. He’s going to be okay.” Shiro slid his hand back into Keith’s hair to pet him. “Get some sleep.”

Keith allowed his heavy eyelids to slam shut and sleep swiftly carried him away.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Keith… Keith…” 

Keith startled and reached for his knife, only to remember he’d given it away to his mother before she’d gone on her mission with Kolivan. He had yet to ask for it back. From the look on Shiro’s startled face, he knew he must have looked more frightening than he realized. 

“Hey,” Shiro whispered, kneeling down beside the bed to be at his eye level, his fingers coming up to gently stroke his scar and the back of his neck. “You’re okay. You’re on Earth. You’re safe. Were you having a bad dream?” 

Keith nodded and let his head drop back onto the pillow with a groan. He shifted in his sleep, lying on his stomach and glanced at Shiro shyly. “I dreamt I lost you both,” he whispered.

“Neither of us is going anywhere,” Shiro said with a small smile. “I came to wake you because James is awake.” 

Keith gasped and he sat up immediately. “What? But–  _ how _ ? He– he was in the red for four days–.” 

“Allura thinks the pod isn’t functioning correctly. He’s doing great. Do you want to come to see him?” Shiro asked but Keith was already flying out of bed and rushing out of the room, still in his pajamas. “I guess so.” 

Keith ignored Shiro’s sarcasm and skidded down from their sleeping quarters toward the infirmary where he found the room to be packed. The MFE’s, Iverson, and the Paladins were all squeezed inside and Keith had to wiggle and duck around people to make it toward the front. Kinkade was there, giving James a brief hug. A surge of jealousy made Keith’s head spin but he pushed it aside because jealousy had caused this entire mess. 

If James said he wasn’t flirting then Keith would believe him. 

“You were brave back there,” Kinkade was saying. “Thanks for saving my ass.” 

James clasped his hand and they patted each other’s backs. “Infinitely worth saving, man,” James replied and then his eyes fell on Keith. “Keith.”

Keith felt his eye water and Kinkade stepped back to give Keith room. Keith fought the urge to launch his entire body at James, instead walking up slowly and shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. “Hey,” he said quietly. 

James tilted his chin up a bit. “You still mad?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Keith said heatedly, grabbing both of James’ hands to hold them. He pressed them to his lips to kiss, uncaring of the eyes on them. As far as Keith was concerned, they were the only ones here. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

“I know,” James whispered shyly. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have–.”

“No. You have  _ nothing  _ to apologize for. That was all on me.” Keith cupped James’ face in his hands to kiss him hard on the mouth. James immediately melted into the kiss and Iverson said something about clearing out. For Keith, the only person in the room that mattered was James. 

“Wow,” James gasped when Keith finally let go. “Maybe we should fight more often.” 

“Shut up.” 

Shiro came in soon after, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “I’m glad you’re doing well, James. You had us worried.”

James blushed and leaned into Shiro’s touch for a moment. “It’ll take more than a burning building to get me,” he said but Keith hushed him with another kiss and then Shiro took his turn on kissing James. 

“Don’t joke,” Keith said fiercely. “And don’t be cocky.” 

“Yes, Sir,” James teased with a wink. 

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes but another shiver ran down his spine. “You’re  _ so _ going to get it tonight,” Keith hissed. 

James smiled and Shiro wrapped them both up in his arms, keeping them safe and warm. “I look forward to it.” 

Keith blinked tears away and pressed into Shiro’s and James’ arms. “I love you,” he told them both, quietly, barely a breath. “I love you both.” 

“We love you, too,” Shiro answered and James nodded his agreement. “C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast. I bet you’re both hungry.” 

“ _ Starved _ ,” James said and held hands with Shiro and Keith on their way down for the first meal of the day. 

Keith smiled and felt warmth fill his entire body. He was loved and he loved them back. 

Nothing would stand in their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
